Sailormoon Parody
by nightshadow1
Summary: please review


Note: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Disclaimer: *Looks in mirror* nope not Japanese yet.  
  
Issue 1 in Keisure's Ultimate Dubbing Proposal (or KUDP)  
First story: Issue #1: Kill the crappy dubbing  
Bijouro Senshi Sailor Fuzzball  
  
Chapter 1 Bijouro Senshi Sailor Fuzzball: Odango Atama/dumpling head  
  
"Odango Atama!!!" called Selena's brother for the fifteenth time. Selena opened her eyes slowly. `That was such a good dream I had!' She thought as she recalled the dream she'd had about Dareyon. They were flying in the sky and she had her Ginshasui tied around her neck. She was choking Dareyon with her bare hands. Oh why had her brother woken her up? She pushed away the cover and slowly stretched. Then she pulled on her school uniform. It was a short skirt and a dark jacket. She fixed her hair up into two purple odangos. She had dyed her hair again last week. Meana's was pink, Liter's was green and Rays' was neon orange. `At least it's not as bad as it could be.' "HURRY UP!!!!" yelled Spammy angrily from the kitchen. "You're gunna make me late again." Selena slid down the stair rail and landed at the bottom. "Mou, you can be such a pain!" she muttered under her breath. "Are we gunna go???" "Yeah, yeah come on."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Juuban junior high was laid out before them, looking pretty much the same as it always had. Spammy looked smugly up at selena. "Bye lil bro," she said softly. He nodded back. "Ol' Juuban ain't really that bad." "Whatever." "Say hello to Mika for me. K?" "Sure." Spammy trudged up the steps to the junior high school slowly. He didn't like junior high for some reason. He didn't know what that reason was. Entering the school building and all was pretty silent. Very silent for Juuban, but a student mandatory meeting of the council (sometimes called SMMC or Stumoc but usually known as the `stuman meetings') was being held right now. He walked in the door fifteen minutes late. Several pairs of eyes turned on him. He walked over to an empty chair in the back and sat down. These meetings were usually about stupid things in school. Once Unik Talk-a- zoo-key wanted the uniforms policy to change. Another time Aniko Hikari said we should have more studies time in school. He heard a slight movement of chairs as the next candidate went up to speak. They started talking about the library system and how it should be changed. Spammy pulled out his Walkman and listened to a cd called rain dance. The first song was flowy and calm. It had no words, but the music seemed to speak for itself. He spotted Mika in the middle of the auditorium. She was sitting alone. He felt kind of bad for her. Her mother had died two months ago so she was living with her second cousin, Tiko. Tiko was pretty cool, but he always had to work so Mika was usually alone. She looked beautiful in the pale light of the auditorium. Her long bright hair caught his attention whenever she moved her head. All of a sudden everyone stood and began leaving. Spammy took off his headphones, tucked his Walkman into his backpack, and ran to class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Selena drank a chocolate milkshake at the counter. She was thinking about Spammy when Andrue cut off her thoughts. "Selena, Is something bothering you?" Selena shook her head. "Not really." Andrue smiled. "Okay then, how did you do on your English exams?" "I got an eight-four." She said, "Math exams are today." Andrue nodded. "Tell me how they go okay?" Selena shrugged. "Okay. I will." The bell over Crown Game Center's front door chimed as Dareyon walked in. "Hey odango atama." "Hey." She replied weakly. He smiled at her, but she made no reply. He turned to Andrue. "I'll take a mocha cappuccino to go." Then he whispered in a lower voice "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Andrew shook his head. "It's probably just the math final though." Dareyon smiled and picked up his coffee. "I think I'll be going. Bye Andrue. Bye Selena." Andrue waved. Selena just shrugged and took a sip of her milkshake.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meana looked at her reflection in a small pool of salty water. She stood for a moment thinking, and then started walking toward Crown Game Center. A bit of rain was drizzling on her; she hadn't remembered an umbrella. The air smelled sort of salty and the wind felt cool. Meana looked up at the rainy sky questionably. `I feel like rain.'  
  
*Twenty minutes later*  
  
Meana opens the Crown Game Center door. She sees Selena sitting on a stool by the counter. "Hello Selenity, what's up?" "Not much I'm just studying for math exams." "Studying!!! Actually studying!!!???" Selena nods. "This test must mean a lot to you." Selena nods. `I'm going to go see if Kirashi from Math class is here yet.' She politely excused herself from the counter and turned to Andrue. "Hey Andrue." "Hi Meana. How's it going?" "Oh it's not that bad, just math exams today." Andrue nodded. "Anyways, could I have a parfait and a box of Seaweed balls?" She handed him 250 yen. After a while he came out with her order. "Thanks Andrue." "No problem Meana." She pulled one ball out of the box and began eating. Then she shut the lid and jumped off the stool, picked up her parfait, and walked toward the games.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kirashi was leaning against the wall, watching people play games. Some guy points to something and says, "Aino-san is hot!" Kirashi turned toward where he was pointing and saw Meana coming towards him. "Kirashi-kun!" Meana walks over to him. They hug briefly. "Hello Aino." Meana smiles at him. The guy, who had previously looked at her, scowled. "Aino-san!" he said sharply. She turned toward him still smiling. "Yes?" "Go out with me." Meana shook her head. "Why not Aino-san?" "Because I don't want to." "Nobody says no to me!" Meana smiled. "I just did." Then she turned toward Kirashi. "Let's go to the restaurant." As they headed that way Kirashi whispered in her ear: "I think he wants more than a date." "Don't worry. He's a loser, especially if he thinks he can fool around with me." said Meana smiling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
April showers fell onto Liter's garden. She saw, through the window, a few birds and various signs of spring. The clock on the mantle read 7:20 a.m. She quickly dressed and pulled an umbrella from the closet. `Another rainy April day. I wonder if Selena is at the game parlour yet.' She opened the door and unfolded the umbrella, then began her walk towards the park.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
Hellin watched the rain fall down. `It's almost like crying.' Triscuit interrupted her thought. "Hellin, you must hurry or you'll be late to school." Hellin nodded and left the room. Little did she know she would be back again so quickly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^  
  
"Are they ready?" "We have five I.D.I.O.T.s stationed around Tokyo." "The other seven are being upgraded from last year's model." "Figures, Raphiel screwed them all up with his 'master plan'." "Shut up, Speed. Get back in your little Folkswagon." "Volkswagon you idiot." "No they're actually old computer parts. That's a good idea though. They'd probably run faster." "Whatever. I'll be down somewhere." *Slam* *Vroom* *Thud* "Uh boss...we only have three idiots now." *Boss mutters under breath* "No we've still got four. I'm sure you'll work just fine."  
  
Hope you liked chapter 1. Thanx for reading, ns. 


End file.
